Il ne faut jamais affamé un Moyashi !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Le pauvre Allen est mort de faim d'après lui et Jerry n'est pas là pour le nourrir, alors quand quelqu'un se montre avec de la nourirture devant lui...ben...il dégénère?...
1. Chapter 1

**Il ne faut jamais affamé un Allen Walker!**

_ J'ai faim!

_ Ouais je sais, tu l'as déjà dit quinze fois Allen!

_ Oui mais j'ai vraiment faim là! Se plaignit une voix avec une accent lamentablement geignard.

Un beau rouquin du nom de Lavi regarda son ami aux cheveux de neige, assis à ses côtés, qui ne cessait de se plaindre depuis plus de vingt bonne minutes. Il était pourtant cinq heures passé, et il avait bien manger le midi même, mais le blandinet avait encore faim.

A croire qu'il à un gouffre à la place de l'estomac!

_ Ben, désolé de te décevoir ainsi mon petit Allen, mais Jerry ne seras pas là avant dix-huit heure, donc prend ton mal en patiente, et attend! Déclara le rouquin d'un ton amuser.

_ Ouai...ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui est sur le point de mourir de faim! Répliqua le Moyashi.

A cet instant, une vision absolument choquante pour nos deux compère apparu dans le petit salon qu'ils squattaient joyeusement. Cette vision était tellement horrible qu'à côté de cela, voir le Conte Millénaire faire des claquettes, ou danser en tenue affriolante était complètement dérisoire! C'était de loin une véritable vision d'horreur! Vous vous demandez donc ce qui à put causer un tel choc à nos deux amis, eh bien je vais vous répondre! Là, devant eux, à quelques mettre à peine du canapé ou ils était affalés, le grand Yuu Kanda, kendoka très renommé pour savoir utilisé son sabre Mugen à la perfection, beau gosse froid comme un glaçon (et encore le glaçon est moins froid d'après certain), et partenaire incontesté d'Allen dans le domaine de la dispute ultra violente, se finissant la plupart du temps avec beaucoup de plaies et blessures en tous genre, eh bien ce Kanda là était devant eux, ou plutôt passé tranquillement devant eux, avec une barre de chocolat dans les mains qu'il était en train de dégusté avec délice!

Ah! Ben vous aussi vous êtes choqués n'est-ce pas! Il faut dire aussi que le Kanda en question narrêtait pas de crier haut et fort qu'il ne mangeait que des Sobas et rien dautre, alors le voir ainsi, une barre de chocolat à la main, il y avait en effet de quoi être choqué!

Et c'était bien là la réaction des deux autre! Quoique même choqué, les deux acolytes eurent une réaction complètement opposé! Lavi l'avait d'abord regarder avec les yeux rond comme des soucoupe ne voulant pas y croire, puis il s'était pinçer la joue pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas, et ensuite comme il ne rêvait vraiment pas, il s'était tous simplement plier de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Quand à Allen, eh bien sa réaction à lui avait été légèrement inhabituelle plutôt! Réaction qui avait encore plus choqué Lavi une fois qu'il avait arrêter de rire et avait vu cela.

En effet, alors qu'Allen avait vu Kanda avec sa barre de chocolat en main, il en fut extrêmement choqué, tout comme Lavi! Mai bien vite, cette vision s'étoffa pour ce concentrer sur l'unique chose qui avait attiré son attention! Le chocolat! Et il avait alors vu Kanda engloutir les dernier morceau de la délicieuse gourmandise. Laissez moi vous dire qu'à ce moment là, ni lui, ni Kanda et encore moins Lavi n'avaient la moindre idées de ce qui allait survenir! Lavi avait juste vu son ami comme hypnotiser par le morceau de chocolat qui avait alors disparut dans la bouche du kendoka. Kanda, lui n'avait pas tellement vu que le Moyashi était là avec le rouquin, et encore moins qu'il le fixait maintenant avec une drôle de regard.

Et en effet, la réaction d'Allen était pour le moins inattendu! Lavi avait d'abord pensé que le blandinet aller étrangler le kendoka parce qu'il mourrait de faim et que celui-ci osait se montrer à lui avec une friandise, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, mais alors pas dut tout! Au lieu de ça, le blandinet s'approcha doucement de lui, et lorsque ce dernier s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était pas seul dans le salon et que le Moyashi le regardait bizarrement, le Moyashi en question le poussa brutalement contre le mur derrière lui. Puis avant même que Kanda ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, Allen se jeta sur ses lèvres et les embrassa avidement. Le pauvre Kanda en fut tellement surpris qu'il en ouvrit la bouche, et Allen en profita allègrement pour y faire glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, léchant sa jumelle pour gouter le fameux chocolat. Ensuite...eh bien Lavi s'enfuit discrètement du salon, fermant la porte derrière lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être là pour la "mort" du Moyashi! Quand à nos deux exorciste qui étaient occuper à bécoté Kanda pour Allen, et occupé à subir un lavage buccale d'Allen pour Kanda...ben...va savoir...

Et voilà un petit texte qui m'est venu comme ça alors que j'avais très envie de taper quelque chose à l'ordi, du coup ben il est un peu court^^, mis si il vous plait et que vous voulez une suite n'hésitez pas à me le demandez ^^!A plus!

Miss Micaiah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Il ne faut jamais affamé un Moyashi!**

Chapitre 2: Kanda est attaqué !

Kanda se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le salon de la citadelle, dégustant en même temps une délicieuse barre de chocolat noir. C'était assez inattendu en fait! Lui qui se targuait de n'aimer que les sobas, était comme qui dirait «tomber amoureux» de cette friandise. Cela avait commencer un beau jour au retour d'une mission assez dangereuse au cours de laquelle il avez était plus ou moins blesser. Il était alors à l'infirmerie, pas trop affaibli mais l'infirmière en chef refusait de le laissez sortir, et Reevers qui était venue pour prendre son rapport lui avait tendue une barre de chocolat. Il lui avait dit que cela l'aiderais à se remettre. Toujours est-il que c'est-ce jour là qu'il avait succombé à la douce odeur sucré, au gout délicieux, et à la texture suave de chocolat.

Depuis, il en mangeait à chaque fin de mission. Il n'y avait bien sûr que Reevers qui savait pour sa nouvelle dépendance au chocolat. Et il avait bien l'intention de garder cela pour lui. Si jamais l'autre crétin de lapin qui lui servait de collègue l'apprenait, c'est sûr qu'il en entendrait parler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Enfin pour le moment il était occuper à déguster tranquillement sa barre de chocolat, lorsqu'il se rendit au salon des exorcistes. Habituellement à cette heure de la journée, le crétin de lapin et le Moyashi étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier en train de jouer aux cartes, ou plutôt Lavi se faisait plumé par Allen au poker. Il ne pensait donc pas, que ce jour là, ils feraient une exception, mais c'était sans compter sur sa malchance quasi légendaire quand il y avait un Moyashi dans l'équation !

Du coup ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit le rire de ce crétin de lapin qu'il comprit qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne! Même une habitude de ces deux là ne devait pas être prise au sérieux! Alors tout en se tournant vers le crétin roux qui était à présent étaler par terre riant comme un bossu, il avisa un léger mouvement sur sa gauche. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de voir ce que c'était que déjà il se retrouvait plaquer contre le mur du salon et un Moyashi très étrange le fixait.

A ce moment là, la colère s'empara de lui. Ces deux idiots n'aurait pas du être là, et voilà que le Moyashi le plaquait au mur brutalement. Kanda leva les yeux vers ledit Moyashi afin de lui faire comprendre son mécontentement, mais il eut tout juste le temps de remarquer qu'il avait un drôle de regard. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Allen avait plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et Kanda ouvrit la bouche pour protester, ce qu'il n'aurait peut être pas du faire, vu que le Moyashi y glissa sa langue afin de lui avaler la bouche de son point de vue. Il se retrouvait donc avec un Moyashi l'embrassant à pleine bouche comme si cela était la chose la plus naturel du monde.

Là, il eu toute les peines du monde à savoir ce qu'il était censé faire. En pareil cas, il aurait déjà dût repousser le Moyashi en le menaçant de Mugen, mais il n'y parvint pas, pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir à cela. Plusieurs sentiments confus se mélangeait en lui, et ça donnais quelques chose d'assez troublant. Il n'eu pas le temps d'analyser d'avantage ce qu'il lui arriver que le Moyashi le lâchait enfin, posant sur lui un regard horrifié…avant de s'enfuir en courant !

_« Minute! C'est moi qui est censé m'enfuir, pas lui! » pensa-t-il déconcerté._

Kanda sortit aussi du salon et retourna à sa chambre afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois assis sur son lit en tailleur, il put y penser tranquillement. Il réfléchi ainsi toute l'après midi, et ce qu'il conclu de cet incident était effarent. Il aurait dû être mortifier par cela, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Bien au contraire. Et ce simple constat le plongea dans un abime de perplexité.

_« Mais qu'est qui se passe ? » songea-t-il en s'endormant, complètement épuisé._


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...heu non c'est pas ça hum... donc je disait je suis de retour, et avec un nouveau chapitre ^^! Soyez contente chères fans voilà la suite de mes deux premier chapitre sur cette fic, et attention... roulement de tambour...il est plus long que les précédents ! Bon c'est pas non plus un roman, mais c'est déjà pas mal, et je peut d'ors et déjà vous annoncer que vous aurais deux autres chapitre de sûr ! C'est pas beau tout ça ^^ ! Au passage je tient à vous remercier cher ami(e)s lecteur(trices) pour vos review et vos encouragement, parce qu'à la base cette fiction devait être un tout petit One-shot, mais quand je vois à quel point elle vous plait, je ne peut pas m'empêchais d'être toute contente et de vous écrire la suite ^^! Alors place à la fiction et au nouveau chapitre !

* * *

><p><strong>Il ne faut jamais affamer un Moyashi !<strong>

**Chapitre 3: Découvert !**

Allen entra vivement dans sa chambre les bras chargé de sucreries, suivit de Timcampy voletant doucement autour de sa tête. Il ferma la porte de celle-ci d'un coup de pied précis, déposa tranquillement ses friandises dans un coin du lit, et s'y vautra allégrement. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le matelas plus confortablement, pris un bonbon dans son petit tas, et commença à les déguster, tout en rêvassant tranquillement.

Timcampy se posa sur son cousin près de lui et pris un chocolat dans sa bouche, imitant son maitre par jeux. Allen leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, regardant les nuages défilé doucement. Il amena une nouvelle friandise à sa bouche, et l'engloutit en une seule fois. Tout à coup il sursauta, sentant subitement le gout du chocolat se répandre sur ses papilles, révélant ce gout suave et sucré qu'il aimait tant. Ainsi qu'une autre saveur plus légère et fugace, qui le fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_ Oh là là, mais qu'est-ce qui m'as prit de faire ça ! Se lamenta-il piteusement.

_ Mmm…ça je me le demande aussi ! Intervint une voix malicieuse s'élevant soudainement dans la pièce.

_ Lavi ! S'écria-il à la vue du rouquin négligemment appuyé au montant de la porte.

_ Yep, c'est moi ! Lança-t-il tout content, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Allen frissonna d'effrois face à ce sourire. C'était Le sourire ! Celui qui voulait dire «je-sais-toutjours-tout-alors-tu-ferais-bien-mieux-de-tout-avouer-dès-maintenant !». Il déglutit péniblement à la vue de son ami s'avançant vers lui souriant d'avantage encore si c'était possible. Là, on peut dire que notre pauvre blandinet allait passer un sal quart d'heure !

_ Alors Allen, dit moi tout ! Annonça Lavi d'une voix suave. Tu sais bien que je sais toujours tout, je ne peux décemment pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien vu mon ami !

_ Gloups ! Hum… rien du tout ! S'écria-t-il en détournant les yeux.

_Non, non, pas à moi mon petit Allen, dit moi tout ! Dit-il en lui lançant un long regard très perspicace.

_ …

_ De toute façon si tu ne me le dis pas, je le découvrirais moi-même, alors vas-y dit moi donc pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Claironna-t-il joyeusement. Au passage, c'était trop fort ! Ajouta-il en lui donnant une immense tape dans le dos.

_ Mais puisque je te dis qu'il c'est rien passer ! S'énerva Allen. J'avais faim c'est tout !

_ Oh! C'est tout dit-tu ? Vraiment ?

Allen commençait doucement à s'affolait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire avouer au juste ? Il n'avait rien fait de bizarre, si ? Il avait juste faim, c'était pas nouveau à ce qu'il sache !

_ Ça c'est sur que ton incroyable faim n'est en effet pas nouvelle, par contre l'autre chose que tu as faite était plus qu'inhabituel tu en conviendras bien !

_Quoi ! Hurla-il les yeux écarquillés.

Lavi ricana doucement devant la tête ahuris du Moyashi blanc en face de lui, il ne s'était apparemment pas aperçus qu'il avait dit à voix haute ce qu'il pensait en cet instant.

_ Oh! Tu sais quand tu as embrassé Kanda à pleine bouche ! Claironna-t-il fier de son effet.

_Mais…mais je l'ai pas embrassé !

_ T'es tout rouge MO-ya-shi ! Ricana-t-il

Allen se retint in-extremis d'étrangler le lapin crétin qui lui servait d'ami, et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance face à celui-ci. Malheureusement pour lui, quand on avait un ami idiot qui rigolait à gorge déployait devant vous, qu'on avait les joues en feu et surement aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr, et un drôle de sentiment qui mêlait confusément honte et envie aussi incroyable qu'inhabituelle, eh bien ce n'était pas chose aisée !

_ Bon c'est tout ce que tu voulais ! Me faire avouer que j'ai emb…emb..embrasser Kanda ! Bougonna-il en rougissant d'avantage.

Lavi se calma un petit peu, et observa un instant son ami. Il se tenait assis sur son lis, le dos raide, les joues rouges d'embarras, et le regard fuyant le sien. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit en le voyant ainsi. Il était mignon ainsi, tellement embarrassé pour un baiser, bon certes un baiser des plus sulfureux, et juste pour du chocolat en plus, mais un baiser tout de même! Qu'est-ce que ça pourrais bien donner quand le jeune homme tomberais amoureux, il se le demandait bien. Et en même temps, il avait hâte que cela arrive, il allait bien s'amuser.

_ Mm…non en fait, je voulais te poser une question aussi ! Annonça-t-il en souriant une fois de plus au plus jeune.

Ce qui eu l'effet de faire frissonner le pauvre blandinet, une fois de plus!

_ Qu- qu'est-ce que c'est ! Demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

Lavi, était hilare intérieurement, ce qu'il allait lui demandait allait être des plus drôle, et il le présentait, des plus instructif.

_ Oh! Pas grand-chose en fait ! Tu as aimé ? Dit-il malicieusement.

_ Aimer ? Aimer quoi ? Demanda Allen innocemment, ne voyant pas du tout ou Lavi voulait en venir.

_ Ben, le baiser que tu as volé à Kanda bien sur ! Ajouta-il dans un immense sourire ravis.

_Pas du tout ! Cria Allen en se levant d'un bon de son lit.

_ Menteur ! Je t'ai eu Moyashi ! T'es découvert ! Claironna Lavi en courant hors de la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire.

Allen observa la porte ouverte par laquelle son ami était partit, ne sachant plus s'il devait le suivre et l'étrangler, ou faire comme si l'étrange conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu. Tout à coup il eu le pressentiment que les prochaines heures allaient être encore plus embarrassante que cette étrange conversation.

« Lavi ! J'ai aussi le pressentiment que tu va pas tarder à y passer ! » Pensa-t-il fugacement avant de s'endormir sur son lit, parmi les nombreux papiers de bonbons mangé par Timcampy durant la discussion.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! ça vous à plût ? Oui ? Non ? Surtout dites moi,ça m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup pour écrire, parce que ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de savoir que mes fiction vous plaisent ^^, alors j'attend vos impressions avec impatiente ^^! Ah! Encore une petit chose, bon c'est un peu prématuré mais je vous annonce que vous aurais surement très prochainement une nouvelle fiction en Cross over cette fois-ci entre D gray man (toujours ^^) et N°6. Pour ceux qui connaissent cet anime absolument génial vous devez vous douter du pourquoi de cette subite envie de faire un cross over sur ces deux mangas ^^, et pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas cet anime je vous le recommande vivement, surtout pour celles qui adore les personnages de Kanda et Allen, car Shion et Nezumi, les héros de N°6 vous les rappellerons par bien des aspect, à commencer par leurs apparence physique. Enfin bref voilà ^^, au revoir, et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre, ou alors l'une de mes autres fiction ^^! A plus !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

****Yeah ! Je me suis surpasser là ^^! Seulement deux jour d'écart entre deux de mes chapitre, je suis toute contente ^^, et en plus il est encore plus long que les précédent, comme quoi l'intrigue avance bien ^^! Alors bonne lecture mes cher fans ^^, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai toujours besoin de vos avis pour m'améliorer ^^!

* * *

><p><strong>Il ne faut jamais affamer un Moyashi ! Chapitre 4.<strong>

Lavi parti en courant de la chambre d'Allen, riant comme un fou tandis qu'un plan parfait digne du génial esprit Bookman qu'il était s'y dessiner doucement. De ce qu'il venait de voir, Allen avait l'air d'avoir apprécié le contact agréable échangé lors de son «baiser» avec Kanda. Il devait donc avant tout aller voir le grand et beau (et surtout glacial!) kendoka afin de sonder la situation du matin.

_«Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser moi !» pensa-t-il joyeusement._

Kanda était assis en tailleur dans l'une des grandes salles d'entrainement de la citadelle, le dos droit, les yeux fermer. Il méditait comme chaque jour à cette heure de la journée. Enfin ça, c'est-ce qu'il essayer de faire, parce que là, il avait plusieurs pensées parasites qui lui hantaient le cerveau ! Et une certaine personne qu'il n'apprécier que moyennement y était pour beaucoup ! Il soupira doucement et essaya une fois de plus de se concentrer sur le silence l'environnant, mais à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait à grand peine, une image d'un certain Moyashi, les yeux luisant de convoitise, les lèvres légèrement couverte de chocolat lui traverser l'esprit, ruinant sa fameuse «concentration»

_ Merde, il me fatigue cet idiot de Moyashi ! Grommela-t-il méchamment.

_ Oh! Vraiment Yuu ! Questionna une certaine voix, appartenant à un certain roux très perspicace malgré son air d'idiot fini, qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir en cet instant. Remarque, comme vous le savez, il n'as pas souvent envie de le voir le rouquin !

_ Oye, Lavi ! Si t'as rien à faire ici, et même si c'est le cas, tu ferais mieux de partir d'ici ! Le menaça-t-il d'un long regard glacial froid comme la banquise de l'Antarctique, sans bouger pour autant de sa place.

_Eh! C'est méchant ça Yuu ! Bougonna Lavi, une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.

Kanda soupira de contentement en ne l'entendant plus parler pendant une bonne minute, pour finalement soupirer de frustration cette fois ci puisqu'il l'ouvrait encore !

_ Ben Yuu faut pas te braquer comme ça! Claironna-t-il. Tu sais tu peux tout me dire Yuu ! Fit-il remarque un large sourire aux lèvres.

Pour le coup Kanda eu toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de sauter au cou de cet idiot de lapin afin de lui faire passer l'envie de se foutre de lui de cette façon ! Malheureusement pour son beau projet, et heureusement pour Lavi, ce dernier décida une fois de plus de l'ouvrir.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Yuu ? Ne me dit pas que le baiser d'Allen t'as plut ? Susurra-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Alors là, mes chers lectrices, laissez moi un peu vous conter la réaction de ce cher Kanda ! Tout d'abord, il n'a absolument pas réagis, un peu comme s'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce que Lavi lui avait dit. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, oh pas du tout ! En fait, il a juste eu beaucoup de mal à croire que l'idiot de lapin lui avait dit ce qu'il avait dit ! Du coup, il lui fallut bien deux bonnes minutes pour que son cerveau complètement déconnecter enregistre l'information (rappelons qu'il à du mal à ce concentrer à cause de notre beau Moyashi et de chocolat !), après quoi il eu une sorte de bug _ vous savez quand vous penser à quelques chose que vous savez que c'est impensable et tout à coup vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de la chose _ et il se «réveilla» ensuite d'un seul coup !

_ Quoi ! Hurla-t-il à la face soudain surprise du lapin roux.

_ Wouah ! Ben ça c'est une réaction ! Chantonna Lavi, fier d'avoir aussi bien fait réagir le froid et asocial kendoka en face de lui.

_ Tss… te fout pas de moi crétin de lapin ! Grogna Kanda, une main posé sur la garde de Mugen, le menaçant ouvertement.

Ce qui eu pour effet…de ne pas en avoir sur Lavi ! Car oui, notre cher lapin roux est depuis très longtemps immuniser contre les regards froids et autres menaces de Kanda ! A moins qu'il soit juste trop téméraire, mais ça c'est une autre histoire encore ! Bref, revenons en à Kanda, ce dernier c'était brusquement lever face à Lavi et le fusiller du regard, sans que ça n'ai le moindre effet sur lui. Quand au lapin en question, ben il s'amuser comme un petit fou ! Il faut dire à sa décharge que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'ont arrivé à obtenir une telle réaction de ce cher kendoka asocial ! Enfin d'un autre côté, dès qu'un certain Moyashi entrait dans l'équation, il pouvait avoir des réactions qui paraitraient disproportionner aux yeux de ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ! Bref, Lavi s'éclatait comme jamais, et il en remerciait grandement Allen pour sa soudaine impulsion du moment !

_ Eh ben c'est que tu n'as pas tellement réagis quand il t'a «embrassé» ! Argumenta-t-il les yeux brillant de malice.

_ Tss…je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! Grommela-t-il en détourant le regard.

_ Oh allez, tu peux bien me le dire ! Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire !

Il était sur le point de partir mais Lavi le retint d'une façon plutôt inattendue.

_ Ben tu sais, moi ça m'aurai pas déranger ! Annonça-t-il d'un ton entendu, tout en regardant malicieusement à travers les grandes fenêtres de la salle d'entrainement, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Kanda se figea à trois pas de Lavi. Il avait bien entendu ? Ce crétin de lapin venait bien de lui dire qu'il aurait aimé que le Moyashi l'embrasse ? Et c'était quoi ce regard qu'il lançait dehors ? Non mais, il lui faisait quoi là ?

Son regard froid et aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune se dirigea presque inconsciemment vers la fenêtre, passant au dehors. Là, il eu un drôle de spectacle ! Dehors, dans l'un des petits jardins entourant la citadelle, se tenaient Allen et Lenalee accompagner de Krory et Miranda. Tandis que les deux adultes discutaient joyeusement, Lenalee riait face aux pitreries d'Allen et Timcampy. Le Moyashi s'amusait avec plusieurs balles, jonglant avec tout en les lançant par moment à Tim qui les lui rendait presque aussitôt. Mais ce qui retint vraiment son attention était sans aucun doute possible le visage rayonnant d'Allen, ces yeux rieurs brillant d'une lueur amusée, ses cheveux de neiges flottant au grès du vent léger, son rire hypnotique montant doucement jusqu'aux fenêtres ouverte de la citadelle. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il se trouvait totalement fasciner par lui.

Lavi se retint tant bien que mal de rire aux éclats. On pouvait dire qu'il avait bien réussi son coup ! Il avait juste l'intention d'essayer de le rendre un tout petit peu jaloux, persuader qu'il était un peu attiré par Allen, mais qu'il ne voulais simplement pas se l'avouer, et voilà que le kendoka lui livrer la réponse à ses questions sur un plateau. Et en or massif le plateau ! Non parce qu'avec le regard qu'il lui lançait à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible dans l'esprit génialissime de Lavi.

_«Bien! Maintenant il va falloir qu'il le reconnaisse enfin!» pensa-t-il tout en se frottant discrètement les mains. _

Kanda sursauta violement lorsqu'il entendit Lavi se racler la gorge bruyamment pour lui rappeler sa présence. Il lui lança ensuite un simple coup d'œil…qui le fit rougir dans la seconde ! Lavi avait son sourire entendu de celui qui sait tout sur tout, et qui n'allait surtout pas le laisser s'en tirer ! Et Kanda pouvait affirmer sans se tromper que lorsqu'il avait ce sourire là, mieux valait se trouver au pôle nord qu'ici même !

Il déglutit difficilement devant le lapin roux qui s'avançait tout doucement vers lui, comme pour lui faire peur, ayant l'attitude du gars qui allait découvrir tout ces moindres secrets. Et j'ai bien «TOUS» ! Alors là, en temps normal Kanda ne penserais jamais, mais alors jamais à s'enfuir, même pendant un terrible combat qui lui ferais frôler la mort de très très près, mais là il eu la subite et irrésistible envie de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible du jeune Bookman. Ce qu'il ne put malheureusement pas faire, puisque ce dernier le retint d'un simple sourire ! Oui, vous avez bien lu, il l'as retint d'un sourire, mais pas n'importe lequel s'il vous plait ! Non, non, c'était le sourire qui signifiait en gros «tu peux toujours essayer de t'enfuir mon pote, je sais tout dans les moindres détails !»

_ Tu sais Yuu, je suis au regret de te dire, que tu ferais mieux de tout me dire maintenant, parce que si je dois chercher, je le dirais à tout le monde, même les traqueurs ! lui annonça-t-il dans un grand sourire diabolique.

_ Tss...J'ai rien à te dire ! Répliqua-t-il précipitamment, tout en essayant de s'esquiver discrètement.

_ Mais si tu as des choses à me dire ! Reprit Lavi tout en lui bloquant le passage de la porte derrière lui. Allez Kanda, tu peux bien me le dire, je ne le dirai à personne, et je pourrais même te donnez un coup de main ! Continua-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Kanda soupira bruyamment face à la persévérance du lapin roux. Il réfléchit une seconde, et fini par se résigner à son triste sort, qui était de tout dévoilé à son trop curieux collègue et ami.

_ Ouais! Grogna-t-il méchamment.

_Moui…je t'écoute! fanfaronna Lavi.

_ Tch…ouais j'ai apprécié ! Murmura-t-il tout bas dans un souffle à peine audible.

_ Ben voilà, c'était pas bien compliquer tu vois ! S'exclama Lavi fier de lui.

_ Tch…

_ Eh, tu ne va pas faire la tête quand même ! Lui demanda-t-il malicieusement.

_ Tait toi foutu lapin ! Lui hurla-t-il à la tête.

Lavi ria doucement, devant le grand Kanda. Ce dernier venait bien de lui avouer qu'il avait apprécié le «baiser» d'Allen, et en plus pour parachever le tableau, il avait les joues légèrement roses de gêne. Autant dire que c'était un évènement à marquer dans le calendrier, voir même dans les archives des Bookmans !

_ Bon! Alors t les veut mes conseil ? Demanda-ti-l en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Pour le coup Kanda se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'avouer.

* * *

><p><strong>Micaiah:<strong> Yep j'ai fini mon chapitre ^^! (exécute la danse de la joie)

**Lavi:** Ouais c'est cool ! Et en plus j'ai une de ces classe moi ^^!

**Kanda:** Tch...

**Allen:** (regard coulant vers kanda) t'as de drôle de regard toi, ça va pas de me regarder comme un vieux pervers !

**Kanda:** Ta gueule Moyashi, c'est pas moi qui écrit cette"chose' là (en désignant la fic)

**Allen:** Ouais ben, n'empêche tu me regarde bizarrement...!

**Kanda:** (rouge de colère) Je vais t'étriper sale Moyashi ! (lui cour après)

_Ils s'en vont, Allen fuyant Kanda qui le poursuit, Mugen à la main._

**Lavi:** Y'à pas à dire ils s'aiment trop ces deux là !

**Micaiah:** Et oui ^^!


	5. Chapter 5

Il ne faut jamais affamer un Moyashi, chapitre 5

_ Bon! Alors tu les veux mes conseils ? Demanda Lavi au kendoka en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Kanda se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise, puis Lavi commença à lui donner ces fameux conseils, et il se dit que cela pourrait en effet lui être utile. Ils discutèrent donc dans la salle d'entrainement durant ce qui lui parut des heures, et après plusieurs explication plus ou moins faramineuse du lapin roux, il décida que non, ces foutu conseil ne valait pas un clou !

Allen entra doucement dans le salon, vérifiant bien qu'un certain kendoka _ ou même un lapin roux en fait _ n'y étaient pas. Puis il alla s'installer sur le canapé et commença à lire un livre que Lenalee lui avait prêtée. Une vague histoire de loup ou quelques choses comme ça !

Il passa près de trois heures comme ça à lire, puis il eu une petite faim et décida de manger ce qu'il avait pris avec lui. Il ouvrit un petit sac en plastique et contemplas ses trouvaille. Et il eu un choc. Il n'avait prit que des bonbons et des friandises au chocolat !

_«C'est pas vrai ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend à moi !» _se demanda-t-il vaguement.

Il ouvrit ce qui semblait bien être une barre chocolatée et commença à la déguster tranquillement. Après tout, chocolat ou pas, ça se mangeait et il avait faim !

Kanda déambula dans les couloirs un petit moment, cherchant ce qu'il lui convenait de faire pour arriver à ses fins. Lavi lui avait donné toutes sortes de conseils foireux, et il n'avait franchement pas envie de savoir où il avait bien put pêcher toutes se idées saugrenue. Il se décida alors à agir selon son instinct. Quoique, pour le moment il ne lui disait rien du tout son fameux «instinct».

Il commença donc par chercher la cause de ces quelques soucis d'ordre mental, en commençant par la chambre du Moyashi, qui devait surement s'y trouver avec le stupide lapin qui lui servait d'ami. Mais lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, il ne reçus aucune réponse de sa part.

_ Tss…mais où il est-ce foutu Moyashi ! Grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

_ Ben au salon évidement ! Lui répondit une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Kanda se tourna vers le lapin roux qui lui avait répondu et s'en alla vers le salon sans même lui dire merci ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lavi ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça, et tandis que le kendoka s'éloigné à grande enjambées, un petit sourire moqueur apparu sur ces traits.

_«Bon, il semblerait qu'il se soit enfin décidé à passer à l'action !» _pensa-t-il sournoisement, tout en repartant faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Autrement dit, échapper au panda et aux travaux, pour aller flirter avec Lenalee sans que l'intendant fou ne le sache.

La porte du petit salon était légèrement entrouverte, et Kanda put voir qu'effectivement le Moyashi y était bien. Ce dernier était affaler le dos contre le dossier du canapé, et il était en train de manger. Chose on ne peut plus normal quand on le connaissait un temps soit peu, mais ce qui surprit d'avantage le Moyashi était qu'il mangeait du chocolat, et tout ça d'un air rêveur en plus !

_«Si ça c'est pas de la provoc'» _pensa-t-il, un lent sourire diabolique illuminant ces traits fin.

D'un pas lent, il entra discrètement dans le salon, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de bruit, pendant qu'un plan assez intéressant se dessinait dans son esprit. Il se dirigea doucement vers le canapé veillant bien à ne pas se faire repérer par le Moyashi. Puis lorsqu'il fut tout près, à peine deux mètres, il appela Allen d'une voix suave.

_ Eh, Moyashi !

Allen eu tout juste le temps de se tourner vers la voix de Kanda, qui ne devait normalement pas y être, qu'il se retrouva plaquer sur le canapé par ce dernier. Il pensa furtivement que le kendoka était surement là pour se venger du «baiser» qu'il lui avait volé, et sous le nez de Lavi _ la commère de la citadelle _ en plus ! Mais il fut vite détromper par l'attitude du kendoka, pour le moins surprenante !

En effet, Kanda, après avoir plaquer le Moyashi au canapé, se jeta avidement sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avalant par là même le gémissement surpris de ce dernier. Il commença par lui lécher les lèvres doucement, puis il mordilla la lèvre inferieur d'Allen, qui ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise. Kanda ricana intérieurement face à sa réaction et en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il se délecta ensuite de gouter la douce saveur du chocolat encore présent dans la bouche de son compagnon, tout en écoutant distraitement les soupirs du plus jeune. Enfin, quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, il relâcha ses lèvres, sous le regard quelques peu brumeux du petit Moyashi.

_ Qu…qu'est-ce que….pourquoi ? Marmonna Allen, le souffle encore court.

_ Mm…oui ? Demanda Kanda avec un petit sourire narquois.

_ Je…je…tu…tu m'as embrassé ! Réalisa le blandinet en devenant subitement rouge comme une pivoine.

Kanda sourit discrètement face au visage rouge d'Allen, et lui répondit d'un ton tranquille.

_ Oui, il semblerait que c'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Mais tu sais, le chocolat est tellement meilleur mêler au gout de tes lèvres ! murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton sensuel.

Allen en savait plus ou se mettre tellement il était gêner. D'abord le kendoka débarquait dans le salon sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pour l'embrasser par surprise, et maintenant il lui disait ça ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

_ Mais tu…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là !lui demanda-t-il, sûr qu'il était d'avoir mal entendu.

_ Eh bien, j'aime le chocolat, et il se trouve qu'il est meilleur lorsqu'il se trouve sur tes lèvres, ou dans ta bouche si tu préfère ! Lui annonça-t-il avec un regard perdu à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'envie.

Allen déglutit difficilement devant sa réponse. Il se doutait bien que Kanda devait aimer le chocolat, sinon il n'en mangerait certainement pas, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son petit «accident» aurait de telles conséquences. De plus, son regard en cet instant était bien celui d'un prédateur guettant une e proie, et lui était visiblement la proie en question !

_ Tu veux dire que tu…que tu…que tu aime m'embraser ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une petite voix, virant instantanément au rouge cerise.

_ Mm…eh bien oui, c'est ça ! Lui répondit Kanda dans un doux sourire.

Un doux sourire qui eu un drôle d'effet sur Allen. A la seconde où il le vit sourie ainsi, il se jeta a son tour sur ces lèvres, goutant une fois de plus à cette douce saveur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Kanda se laissa faire, tout en lui répondant doucement.

_ Ça tombe bien alors, parce que moi aussi j'aime bien tes baisers ! Annonça le blandinet dans un grand sourire éblouissant qui fit brillait ses beaux yeux argenté.

_ Nous sommes d'accord alors ! Murmura Kanda, repartant tout de suite à la recherche des lèvres du jeune homme.

Ils restèrent ensuite plusieurs minutes ainsi, Allen allonger de tout son long sur le canapé et Kanda tranquillement installer sur son corps chaud, tendis qu'il s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de passion refoulé, savourant les sensations nouvelles qu'ils découvraient. Kanda était sur le point d'explorer le torse de son Moyashi, quand les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement.

_ Cest nous ! Hurla une voix partant horriblement dans les aigües.

Les portes battantes allèrent se fracassées contre le mur dans un énorme bruit tandis que Lavi se tenait fièrement contre les battants, derrière lui, Lenalee, Kory et Miranda semblaient énormément gêner par la situation présente.

_ Quoi ! Glapit Allen.

Lavi observa la scène d'un œil curieux, pour ensuite éclater de rire.

_ Lavi, je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous incruster ainsi, ils sont un peu occupé là…précisa Lenalee d'un ton incertain.

_ Haha on dirait bien en effet ! Répondit-il en riant comme un bossu.

Lenalee, jugeant préférable de s'en aller avant que Kanda ne réagisse, attrapa les bras de Krory et Miranda et ils s'en allèrent sans demander leurs restes. Malgré tout elle était plutôt surprise de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le salon.

_« Alors comme ça, c'est deux là ne se déteste pas autant qu'ils le prétendaient, hein? »_

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Quand à Lavi, eh bien ils y eu pour lui un jolie massacre, que dis-je un véritable carnage ! Lavi était toujours en train de ricanaient lorsque Kanda sortit sa fameuse Mugen. Je vous laisse ainsi le soin d'imaginer qu'elle horrible correction il reçut pour avoir coupé ainsi le kendoka dans sa délicieuse entreprise. Finalement le seul qui s'en sortit indemne fut Allen. Contrairement à Lavi, il n'eu pas droit à une bonne correction de Kanda, mais grâce au lapin roux, il avait de justesse évité de passer à la casserole. Mais pour combien de temps seulement….allez savoir !

* * *

><p><strong>Micaiah:<strong>_ (toute heureuse)_ Eh voilà ! Une fanfic de finie ! c'est pas génial ça !

**Allen**: _(en soupirant)_ Ouf ! Au moins une où elle va arrêter de nous tortrer !

**Lavi:**_(énérvé)_ Tu l'as dit ! Non mais t'as vu ça, elle m'as torturer ! Je me suis fait tuer par Kanda_ (pleure à grosse larme)_

**Kanda**_:(sort Mugen) _Tch...elle à encore osé me foutre avec le Moyashi ! Et c'est quoi ces connerie ! Où t'as vu que j'avais envie de luis sauté dessus d'abord ?

**Lenalee**:(hésite) Euh...les graçons vous devriez arrêtez de vous plaidre comme ça...

**Lavi:** Et pourquoi ça d'abord ?

**Lenalee:** Parce que...

**Micaiah**: Bon je suis triste que cette fanfic soit fini, mais comme on dit, une de fini dix de commencer ! (quoique ça fait peut être un peut beaucoup là ^^)

**Lenalee:** Voilà pourquoi...idiots !

**Micaiah:** Et voilà, fini ! Bon, une petit review, en attenant la fanfic suivante ? Oui, histoire que je les torture pas trop ^^, quoique...on sait jamais ! Allez à bientôt es amis!

**Tout le monde:** Pitié NOOOONNNNN !


End file.
